GreedLing
by femValera
Summary: Истории принадлежат автору. Спасибо, Spiro911. Отношения Грида и Линга в нашем мире. На русском.
1. Chapter 1

Жадность мог расслышать неистово громкую музыку за дверью. Он колебался, держась за ручку двери, он не был полностью уверен, что хотел узнать, что происходит внутри.Он был уверен, что его давний сосед по комнате и друг, Линг, праздновал один из таких редких дней, когда он мог отдохнуть от колледжа и работы, пропивая все запасы спиртного, что хранились у них в комнате.  
На самом деле это не было настолько уж редко. Это было одним из его любимых дел, когда Линг был свободен. Грид поставил бы десять баксов ( он поставил бы больше, но на данный момент он был немножко беден), что, когда он зайдет в комнату, Линг либо попросит ещё спиртного, либо сразу же заснёт. Глупый мальчишка.

Грид вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Если бы этот глупый мальчишка не нравился ему настолько сильно, Грид бы ушёл и позвал бы Эда или ещё кого-нибудь. Он правда ненавидел пьяную задницу, зовущуюся Лингом, но он должен терпеть, потому что они вроде как встречаются или ещё какое-то дерьмо вроде этого.

Так что после глубокого вздоха он повернул ручку двери и зашёл внутрь.

Грид увидел Линга, стоящего на кофейном столике в окружении бутылок и одежды. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы мозг Грида сообразил, что его парень танцевал на столе без одежды с бутылкой джина в руке.

—Боже, насколько же ты пьян?

Линг застыл в странной для Грида позе, потом пристально смотрел на Жадность в течение двух минут, прежде чем сказать: "Грид?".

—Да, пьяный осел. Слезай со стола, —ответил Грид и бухнулся на диван.

— Я пьян от жизни,— невнятно сказал Линг, глядя на него сверху-вниз.

— Нет, мне так не кажется,— Грид поднял с пола пустую бутылку,— Больше похоже, что ты пьян от джина. А сейчас слезь со стола. Несмотря на то, какое бы я получил удовольствие, станцуй ты мне стриптиз на столе, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сделал это для меня будучи трезвым.

— Это прям как Эминем и Доктор Дрей...— начал петь Линг, как только началась следующая дорожка.

—Какого чёрта?...

— Если бы я любил тебя больше, я бы мог стать геем!— Линг пел громче, заглушая Жадность.

—Но ты уже гей...

— И когда я чувствую уныние, ты знаешь, что сказать. Ты мой дом, да, ты знаешь меня. И если тебе когда-нибудь потребуется кто-то ведомый, я позволю девчонке взорвать меня..

— Тебе даже девушки не нравятся.

— Потому что ты важнее, чем остальные. Признаюсь, я растерян, если со мною нет моего BFF. Ты знаешь, это правда, ты мой парень буу. Теперь пой со мной вместе, если понимаешь меня.

—Нет, спасибо, я пожалуй откажусь. Может, тебе следует слезть со...

—Броманс, ничего такого гейского, но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть геем!

— Что не так с этой песней?

—Броманс, его не должны стыдиться или скрывать. Я люблю тебя самым гетеросексуальным образом!

— Больше чем самым гомосексуальным образом, — усмехнулся Грид.

— Обещай мне, что я буду другом, который , в конце концов, всегда поддержит тебя. Потому что, когда мир становится жестоким, а время тяжелее, я всегда буду любить тебя, я буду твоим телохранителем, — Линг пошатнулся, угрожая упасть на пол.

— Прошу, слезь, пока не сломал свою грёбанную шею.

— Потому что ты моя бестия, и, если проверишь меня, я буду доказывать тебе снова и снова, я прикрою тебя до самого конца.

— В тот момент, когда ты остановишься петь, я собираюсь кинуть твою тупую задницу в постель.

—Брат из другого фильма никогда не поймет, насколько сильно я тебя люблю. Пока я не начал петь эту песню, ха,— Линг пошатнулся опять, заставляя Грида вздрогнуть и чуть привстать на случай, если Линг упадет.

— Слезь с этого чертового стола!

—Броманс, его не должны стыдиться или скрывать. Я люблю тебя самым гетеросексуальным образом!

— Я уберу алкоголь нахрен подальше от тебя.

— Сейчас, рассказав о своих чувствах, надеюсь, ты испытываешь то же самое. Но если "нет", тогда эта песня была простой шуткой...

— Я не испытываю то же самое, так что слезь уже вниз...

Линг спрыгнул со стола и уселся Гриду на колени.

— Но, если "да", я тебя люблю!— Пробубнил он с одной из своих наимилейших-наитупейших улыбочек. А потом заснул.

Грил вздохнул. Он поднял Линга на руки и бережливо понес в спальню. Грид положил его на кровать и укрыл.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, мальчишка.


	2. Chapter 2

Грид сидел на кровати, не смыкая глаз. Каждые пять минут или около того его красно-фиолетовые глаза косились на цифровые часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке.

Когда дошло до двух часов ночи, он непроизвольно цыкнул.

Маленький поганец знает, что у Грида есть кое-какие проблемы со сном, сели его нет рядом ( не то, чтобы Грид озвучивал это, просто ему не нравится все эти девчачьи штучки), и все равно он целый день работал, а потом целую ночь был в колледже.

Грид перевернулся на бок, глаза все ёще смотрят на часы.

3 часа.

4 часа.

5 часов

5:30

Он услышал щелчок замка на входной двери, а затем чьи-то шаги. Глаза Грида переключились на дверь в спальню, но её никто не открывал.

Грид снова цыкнул. Он встал и направился в гостиную, где нашел Линга, сидящего за монитором компьютера, чей свет освещал комнату.

—Пошли в постель,— сказал Грид.

—Не могу,— Грид не видел лица Яо, но из-за голоса он мог понять, что Яо очень устал.

— Нет же, можешь. Это легко. Ты идешь в спальню, ложишься и засыпаешь.

— Не могу. Я должен закончить статью,— пробубнил Линг.

— Ты можешь закончить утром,— сказал Грид, глядя на своего парня.

—Утром у меня работа.

—Возьми выходной, — произнес Грид сквозь зубы.

— Не могу.

— О, правда? И почему? — Каждое слово было пропитано сарказмом. Было поздно, Грид устал и капризничал, у него не было терпения на всякую ерунду.

— Не надо на меня злиться,— огрызнулся Линг. Он развернулся на своем кресле лицом к Гриду. Свет от монитора сделала кожу Линга почти призрачной, а мешки под глазами более темными. И только когда Грид присмотрелся, он заметил дрожание нижней губы и глаза, наполненные слезами.

Грид вздохнул. Он присел, чтобы его глаза были на уровне глаз Линга.

— Не плачь,— прошептал Грид, поглаживая Линга по щеке. Тот сделал глубокий вздох.

— Прости,— шепнул он охрипшим голосом.

— Не извиняйся. Нет нужды,— пробормотал Жадность,— но ты возьмешь завтра выходной? Ради меня?

—Но-но... Я должен работать. У нас нет достаточно денег, чтоб...— Слезы начали капать. Грид понял, что лишился сна окончательно, и он знал, что его Линг не был плаксой или ещё что-то вроде этого. Просто так уж случилось, что Линг должен надрывать задницу, работая и лишая себя сна.

—Из-за одного дня нас не выкинут на улицу. Тебе нужен отдых, и...—Грид вздохнул, подготавливая себя к реакции, которую он сейчас получит,— тебе не нужен только один выходной. Я думаю, тебе следует уволиться и сконцентрироваться на учебе.

Вот он. Тот момент, когда Грид перестал говорить, а Линг начал рыдать.

—Нет! Я не могу! Мы не можем! Это!...— Было почти невозможным понимать, что он говорит.— Невозможно!

Грид успокаивающе погладил Линга по волосам.

—Нет, возможно. Я хотел сказать тебе утром,но... Мне предложили "Гнездо Дьявола".

Линг икнул.

—Что?

—Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Отец уходит в отставку? Мы думали, что собирается в спячку, помнишь?

Линг кивнул и вытер лицо рукавом. Постепенно его слезы стали поутихать, что принесло Гриду неописуемое облегчение. Он ненавидел больше чем что-либо на свете, когда Линг плакал.

— Короче, когда у меня была смена, он спросил у меня, не хочу ли я этот бар. Я сказал, что подумаю. Я хотел оговорить все с тобой сначала.

—Иметь свой собственный бар было твоей мечтой, — произнес Линг, шмыгнув носом.

— Знаю, и с теми деньгами, что будут приходить, думаю, тебе не стоит больше заморачиваться с этой работой,— Грид вытер слезу с глаз Яо.— Ну как тебе, малец?

— Звучит круто,— Линг слабо улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — Грид встал, увлекая за собой Линга,— теперь мы можем идти спать?

—Ладно.


	3. Chapter 3

_Два сапога..._

Взгляд Линга был устремлен на дверь в кафе. Когда она открылась, и внутрь зашли две девушки, он перевел свой взгляд на Эда, который сидел напротив него за одним столиком.

Эд должно быть заметил это, так как сказал: "Эта сволочь опаздывает."

—Ты уверен, что этот твой друг сказал, что ему нужен сосед по комнате? — Нервно спросил Линг. Он ничего не знал об этом типе и начинал сожалеть о сложившейся ситуации.

—Если бы он не говорил, я бы вас двоих знакомить не стал,— Эд закатил глаза.

— Да,— пробубнил Линг.

Дверь со свистом распахнулась. В кафе зашла парочка и парень во всем чёрном.

—Ты опоздал!— Эд грозно посмотрел на вошедшего парня.

Линг также взглянул на него. Они могли бы быть близнецами, если бы не несколько различий. Примечательней всего было то, что, в отличие от Яо, у этого парня не было прищура темно-синих глаз, а открытые красно-фиолетовые глаза..

—Заткнись, коротышка,— усмехнулся тот, садясь напротив Линга.

— Кого ты назвал "коротышкой", ты сволочь?! Я тебе задницу надеру!— Буквально прорычал Элрик.

—Было бы забавно, но я не дерусь с коротышками,— незнакомец облокотился на ручку своего кресла и уткнулся подбородком в кулак.  
На тыльной стороне ладони была красная татуировка в виде крылатого змея, поедающую свой хвост, создавая круг. В центре прорисовывалась шестиконечная звезда.

—Уроборос,— произнес Линг, не подумав.

Парень подмигнул Лингу и сказал: "А ты знаешь алхимические знаки."

— У меня был класс истории в старшей школе.

Однако они были прерваны подошедшей официанткой.

—Есть ли что-нибудь чем я могла бы вам помочь?— Улыбка, адресованная ни Лингу, ни Эду, светилась на её лице.

Парень с уроборосом взглянул на неё и усмехнулся.

—Чай, было бы здоров.

—Разумеется,— он сомкнула ресница и убежала на кухню.

Красно-фиолетовые глаза проводили её хищным взглядом.

—Человек-шлюха.

Парень уставился на Эда, затем повернулся к Лингу.

—Я всё ещё не знаю твоего имени.

—Линг,— сказал он и протянул свою руку.

—Жадность,— тот пожал её в ответ.

—Странное имя,— задумался Линг.

—У моего бати больное чувство юмора.—Жадность пожал плечами.

От неловкости положения Линга спасла официантка, которая подошла в рекордное время.

—Благодарю,— произнес Грид, когда она поставила чашку на стол.

—Желаете чего-нибудь ещё?— Сказала официантка, вертя локон коричневых волос.

—Всё в порядке,— Жадность подмигнул её, и она ушла, хихикая и краснея.

—Мой Бог, какая же ты шлюха,— сказал Эд пренебрежительно.

—По крайней мере, я цепляю девчонок.

— И что это должно значить?— Эд рычал и выглядел так, будто хотел задушить Грида.

—Думаю, ты знаешь,— казалось, Жадность сложившаяся ситуация наоборот веселила.

Линг же задумался, придется ли ему вмешиваться в драку и возможно ли её предотвратить.

—Ну так, хочешь быть моим соседом, малец?

Глаза Линга немного сузились на слове "малец". Из того, что он понял по виду Грида, Линг мог сказать, что он старше его, возможно, на два года.

—Да.

Грид уставился на Линга, о чем-то рассуждая.

—Я работаю в баре, так что от меня вечно пахнет алкоголем и домой я прихожу под ночь...

—Что...— Линг выглядел ошарашенным, но Грид перебил его.

—В выходные я выпиваю и привожу в дом незнакомых людей, чтоб переспать. Правда, много. Я очень чутко сплю, любой шум может разбудить меня. Мой дом не такая уж помойка, но там вечный беспорядок. И я ненавижу баклажаны. Если собираешься жить со мной, придется иметь со мной дело.— Напрямую выложил Грид.

Линг, в свою очередь, помешкал только на минуту.

—Я ем много, но я ужасный повар. Я мало сплю, а когда сплю, то сплю убийственно и храплю. Я не часто убираюсь, потому что мне лень. Я редко пью, а когда выпиваю, то выпиваю всё подчистую. Я раздражителен и ленив и возможная заноза в заднице для того, кто собирается со мной жить.— Линг скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на Жадность.

Грид разорвал зрительный контакт, посмотрев на свои часы.

—Мне надо на работу. Можешь въезжать завтра в районе трех,— он поднялся и повернулся к Лингу.— Увидимся, малец.

Линг наблюдал, как Грид уходит.

—Странный парень,— промолвил он.

—Он задница,— сказал Эд.

— Вы двое, по-моему, отлично уживаетесь,— Линг слегка улыбнулся.

—Хмпф! Не совсем,— Ед посмотрел туда, где сидела официантка. Она смотрела немного досадно из-за того, что она застряла здесь с ними, а не с Жадностью. Она ушла, не сказав ни слова.

—Даже за собственный чай не заплатил, вот сволочь,— пробормотал Эд.

—Похоже, тебе нравится так его называть,— заметил Линг.

—Просто называю вещи своими именами.

—Меня так называть тебе тоже нравится,— произнес Линг, улыбаясь.

Эд фыркнул.

—Вы будите отличной парой.


	4. Chapter 4

Грид стоял на улице пред маленьким книжным магазином. Его глаза пронизывали его парня, Линга, который работал здесь, и двух девушек, работающих с ним, стоявших, по мнению Грида, слишком близко к Лингу.

Грид наблюдал, как одна из них с вьющимися золотистыми волосам с широкой улыбкой прошептала что-то Лингу, что заставило покрыться легким румянцем.

"Он мой,— гулко сказал жадный голос в голове Грида,— руки прочь, дрянь."

Грид покачал головой, отгоняя голос. Он был смешон, Линг никогда не оставит его, тем более ради кого-то женского пола. Линг был, а Грид знал, стопроцентным геем.

Несмотря на эти обнадеживающие мысли толчок раздражения пробежал по его телу, когда Жадность уидел, как другая девчонка ( на этот раз с короткими темными волосами) сказала что-то своей золотоволосой подруге, что заставило Линга покраснеть сильнее.

Ну, всё, хватит. Грид чуть не вырвал дверь. Сильно нахмурившись, он вошел внутрь.

—Какие ещё извращения ты делал с Гридом?— Спросила темноволосая девушка, и Грид замер в дверном проёме, а лицо Линга стало напоминать по цвету томат.

—Я..аа...Мы..ээ,— Линг заикался.

—Итак, леди, думаю, я бы предпочел, чтоб вы не задавали моего парню вопросы личного характера,— сказал Грид, придя в себя. Он прошелся, держа руки в карманах, и встал близко к Лингу.

—Грид? Что ты здесь делаешь?— Спросил Линг, смутившись сильнее.

Девушки с другой стороны выглядели так, будто бы им очень трудно давалось сдержать смех. Что сильно раздражало Грида.

—Извини,— сказала блондинка сквозь усмешку.

—Да, извини,— тихо усмехнулась брюнетка.

—Неважно,— произнес Грид, расталкивая девушек,— я пришел за тобой, чтоб мы перекусили.

—Правда? Звучит круто! Я голодный,—Линг оскалился.

— Когда ты не был голодным?— Жадность закатил глаза.

—О, захлопнись.

—Заставь меня.

—Может и заставлю.

—С радостью бы посмотрел.

—О, действительно?

—Действительно.

—Иди уже.

Оба мужчины повернулись и наткнулись на брюнетку, прижимающую ладонь к своему рту. Её щеки медленно розовели. Её светловолосая подруга спряталась за стендом книг, но парни все равно могли слышатть, как она смеётся.

—Какого?...

—О! Посмотри на часы! Нам пора обедать!— Опомнилась брюнетка и, взяв свою подругу, которая все ещё смеялась, в охапку, скрылась за дверью.

—Какого хрена это было?

—Фанатки. Фанатки яоя, если быть точным,— известил Линг с забавной улыбкой.

— Что такое "яой"?— Спросил Грид.

—В основном, японские мультики, гей порно.

Грид слегка заклинило.

—Странно.

—Ага, а когда они узнали, что я гей, начали выпытывать от меня секреты нашей половой жизни.

—Какого хера им надо это знать?— Грид стал выглядеть ещё больше взбудораженным.

—Идеи для фанфиков.

—Серьезно?

—Ага.

Жадность вздрогнул.

—Фанатки пугающие.


End file.
